Shiro the Cat Man
by rainingWolf
Summary: In which Allura got salty about cats snubbing her and Shiro somehow became mother hen to stray cats. / shallura fluff.


They had been walking hand in hand at the nearby park near their apartment when a white cat with sky blue eyes popped its face out of the nearby bushes on the path they were on. The cat looked at Allura and they both blinked at each other before the cat turned away in disinterest. Shiro burst into laughter at the look on Allura's face.

"Did I just get snub... by a cat?" Her tone was incredulous and it made Shiro laugh harder as the cat bounded over to him instead and started to rub against his leg.

"I... I think... I think you did." He nearly couldn't finish his sentence; tears sprang to his eyes as Allura frowned at the cat now near his feet.

Was she pouting?

He was pleased to see it and wondered for one wild moment why such a look would give him such pleasure until the cat put his claws into his leg. "Ow!"

Allura's pout turned into a smirk. "That's what you get."

"What did I even do," Shiro whined as he attempted to put on his dance moves and made hot steps away from the cat; it was futile as the cat started to bat at his shoelaces.

"You took the cat's attention away from me. If not, it would've totally jumped on my lap. I'm a cat person, after all." Allura's matter of fact tone was lost on him as the cat started its ascent up his leg and Shiro attempted to get the cat off him.

"Uh... a little help," he pleaded since he didn't want to hurt the cat but he also really didn't want to be scratched or bitten by some animal off the street. "Hello? Allura? Help? Please?"

For a second there, it looked like Allura was going to let him fend for himself because she actually looked like she was contemplating on just straight up walking away from him until her face broke out into a grin. "Fine, fine. But only because you asked so nicely."

"Than-" His voice was cut off as another cat emerged out of the bushes nearby and started its way over, clearly on a beeline towards him and he groaned. Why do all these animals just come to him like he was a slab of meat to play with?

"I don't know if I can help you there," Allura giggled as the second cat- a tabby, unlike the first one- also played with Shiro's shoelaces.

So this was going to be how he died. Surrounded by cats. Might as well mark it on his grave: Death by adorable animals.

He grimaced and Allura laughed harder, actually doubling over this time.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to help me, are you," he asked as he gave up and allowed the first cat to crawl its way up his shoulder to put its paws in his hair.

"Not at all," Allura said as somehow, a third cat managed to fight its way through the thick bushes and came closer as well. "It looks like you've got enough company. You don't need me."

Shiro sighed as the cats converged on him like he was a freaking pinata ready to be batted open. The first cat had already settled on his head while the second was shimmying up his leg like a thief trying to climb a water pipe to steal some jewels. The third cat was chewing on his laces and he wondered vaguely what new color shoelaces he should get now that his white ones were all in pieces. Maybe purple?

At this point, there was no use in standing so he sank down to sit on the grass and the two cats not on his head swarmed to sit on his legs like they were chicks and he was somehow the mother hen. Allura loomed over him, blocking out the sun, before she too knelt down beside him. Their hands once again found each other as the the white cat yawned and slowly made its way down to play with the other two. Somewhere in the distance, they heard more rustling from the bushes and two more cats appeared.

Allura gasped and Shiro was drawn to the shape of her lips as she said, "Oh my god, are you a cat man?" His smile slipped further up his face as her familiar purple eyes widened. Shiro picked up one of the mewing cats and handed it to her; Allura held the tabby gingerly in front of her as if it was a treasured toy she had no idea what to do with. The sight made him laugh again and he was happy that being with her made him feel like laughter was always on the tip of his tongue.

"It's not hard, Allura. Hold him like this." He demonstrated with the white cat and cradled it like a baby. For one, two beats, they stayed like this and he wondered if this was what it meant to be a family.

They sat in silence as the wind blew the branches above them and the sun started her descent into the horizon's bosom.

* * *

\- Shiro about to go home and make a wedding Pinterest board I s2g. Shiro: *shows his crush how to cradle a cat* What are we? :^)

\- This was from a writing sprint and I just tweaked it a bit and added a proper ending. This was quite a lot of fun to write and it's different than the usual angst stuffs I bang out.

\- Drop a review, please? :)

\- Enjoy!


End file.
